


Radioactive

by whythemadman



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desert AU, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythemadman/pseuds/whythemadman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei’s fellow guards finally convince him to take the night off. (Desert AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> Ultimately written because I couldn’t get over that Ending song and I want nothing more than to have Splash Free be the song I wake up to every morning. Also I love Nagisa and Rei and there aren't nearly enough Desert AUs around!

It was a silly act, prompted by the silly notion that Rei was in need for some stress relief.

The night was a cool one and he and his fellow officers had gone deep into town for a meal and drink. It was in the restaurant that conversations of Rei’s social exploits had been discussed. It was there, where everything had started.

 “You have been working too hard, friend.” One of his fellow officers had said with a sympathetic smile.

That was that.

He stood a street across from the many rows of secretive restaurants and cabaret clubs. The sound of music and chatter had filled the night. Bright lanterns were lit on every street and the smell of alcohol and tobacco wafted around him. He walked on. Rei thought of how they laughed and cheered when he had accepted their offer.

 He wasn’t a fool. After years of working together, he knew they truly wanted him to unwind. He just thought that the way they went about it was rather coarse, how they shoved him out of the restaurant as soon as he gave in, taking his musket and saber back with them to the barracks. He didn’t even have the time to change.

Humoring them would be the right thing to do for he knew that had he rejected their offer, they would’ve stormed this district with him in tow and toss him intoa cabaret—maybe even a brothel—without even feeling sorry.

He approached a small establishment he had picked at random. The owner of the cabaret club had recognized him as one of the sultan’s men and had welcomed him fully, promising him a private show by one of their most prized dancers. Rei was quick to refuse but when a flock of hostesses, their skin practically bare, though adorned with jewelry and silk, had swept him through thick layers of velvet curtains into a private room, there wasn’t much he could do.

He supposed a show wouldn’t hurt. It had been a while since he last attended one. He turned to study the room.

It was painted with velvety colors of blue, purple and red. The floor was carpeted and he had to remove his curl toed boots before stepping further into the room. It smelled of spices and tobacco and there was a clear and steady echo of flutes and sitars from the other side of the wall. There were candles lit and he took a moment to admire the ornaments, the exotic figures and sculptures that had decorated the corners.

“I apologize for keeping you, Your Grace.” A voice said. “Your arrival was quite sudden and preparations needed to be made.” Rei turned back to the row of thick curtains from where the voice had come. It was a boy, no older than he was and he was beautiful.

His hair was an exotic golden and his eyes… a mysterious mixture of colors and they glowed in the candle light.

Rei was taken aback. The boy walked into the room, bare-footed but ankles decorated with golden rings and bells that chanted with each step he took. In his hands was a silver tray carrying scented bottles. He placed them onto the floor by the hill of cushions.

“What is your name?” He found himself stiffening as he spoke. The boy jumped, it was subtle, but he saw it.

“You… wish for my name?” The boy asked. Rei struggled to nod. The boy smiled and Rei was certain he had never seen anything like it. “My name is Nagisa, Your Grace.” He bowed.

“R-Rei!” He blurted, blushing furiously and suddenly so shy.

“Mine is…” He cleared his throat, struggling to keep his voice steady. “Rei.”

“It is a beautiful name.” The boy, Nagisa, said with that smile of his that seem to be made of pure gold.

“Yes, you too.” He fumbled. “I mean—yours is too. You name. It’s beautiful.”  Nagisa looked as though he was stifling a laugh. He took graceful steps towards him and Rei’s heart was beating hard at his chest. He took Rei’s hands and held it. They were warm.

He led him to a straw sofa at one of the corners of the room that faced a painted wall decorated with woven tapestries. Rei took a seat.

From the other room, the music continued and Nagisa began to dance. The sash around his hips was adorned with bells and glistening jewels that caught the candle light. His hips swayed, his chest rolled to the music and his arms curved and waved in the candle light—he looked like liquid fire.

Rei watched captivated. A burning swelled in his chest. He thought he should leave, but couldn't. He had attended shows before but this was different. It was private, and it was being performed by probably one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen before. Nagisa… it was a name he found himself wanting to scream.

Nagisa had made use of the wall, tipping and swaying while planting a tentative hand upon the tapestry. The bells sang upon his hips. The veil he wore floated mid-air whenever he dipped his head and it was almost magical, how his hips followed the beat of the sitar and how his arms moved like silk with the flutes. He glided to him, wrapping the silk trails of his sash over Rei’s head and caressed his face.

He suddenly jumped up and Nagisa stopped. It had only been a few minutes since he began to dance and Rei found that he couldn’t take any more; just looking at him sent his heart running amok.

Nagisa’s gaze upon him was gentle, like he had anticipated his reaction. The dancer held out a hand and Rei unconsciously took it, taking short uncertain steps as he was led closer. He felt Nagisa’s breath on his chest and realized that they were only inches apart. The hairs on his body were at their ends and Rei was prickling with nerves and anticipation.

“Sometimes,” the dancer said; his voice a little solemn. “For the right patron, we may offer a special kind of performance.”

Rei didn’t understand at first and he froze under Nagisa’s touch.

The dancer’s hands slowly swept over Rei’s skin. This was no longer a dance. He could feel his fingers but they were so soft and phantom-like. He traced his stomach, following the curves and bends of his abs. His fingers were now on his waist and at a painfully slow pace; he slid them up to underarms. Rei shuddered, the ticklish touches we getting hard to bear and he absently grabbed Nagisa’s waist and even then the dancer didn’t stop.

Nagisa’s hands trailed up Rei’s neck and curiously ran a finger across his jawline. He kissed his chin and Rei felt his face flare. It was innocent and brief but it was somehow enough to make his knees go weak. Nagisa continued to leave trails of butterfly kisses across his jaw and when his lips touched his throat, Rei felt his lips part. He felt Nagisa’s teeth lightly graze his skin as he ran his tongue in circles under his Adam’s apple.

He does this all the time, Rei chanted in his mind. He’s done this to many, maybe even to people he knew. It was hardly a surprise, but a strange anger boiled inside him.

He bit his lip and shuddered as the dancer left wet kisses on his neck. The feeling of his wet tongue was hot on his skin and he could barely control his breathing as his heart raced and dared to explode. He gripped Nagisa’s waist. It was all Rei could do to keep himself from taking him right then and there. 

He felt the dancer worked his hands down his back. His fingers danced over every curve of his muscles, as if he was trying to memorize them. Nagisa laced his fingers between the sashes. He tugged at them teasingly, not saying a word. Suddenly Rei couldn’t breathe. The air was too thin and his sashes and sleeves were too stifling and he wanted nothing more than to tear them off—and Nagisa did just that.

His breath grew thicker as the dancer nipped at his skin and slowly undid the sash around Rei’s waist until his trousers hung slack against his hips. The dancer continued to lightly slide his hands across Rei’s stomach and up his chest until his hands had lightly pushed his robes, robes that had so proudly worn every day, back and falling loosely passed his arms and onto the carpeted floor. He gripped Rei’s now bare shoulders.

Rei found himself being lead down to the cushions that were soft and cool to the touch. Silently, he obliged. As he leaned down to lie on his back, the dancer made his way up to grin at him from the tip of his nose. Rei could feel his face begin to burn. Nagisa’s eyes were stunning and mysterious and Rei flinched slightly when he took his spectacles between his teeth.

Rei was still. The dancer had him pinned down; his golden hair draping over his eyes and his spectacles wrapped within a mischievous smile. He watched as Nagisa gently set his spectacles down above Rei’s head onto the cushion, the dancer’s chest inching closer to his face as he did. Rei caught the scent of spice and a sweetness that he had never encountered before. He found himself lifting his head and planting a soft kiss on Nagisa’s breast and shuddered when the dancer let out a light chuckle.

Nagisa sat up straight, mounting him and positioning himself so that he had Rei right where he needed him to be. Rei was convinced that the soft chime from Nagisa’s jeweled costume had hypnotized him. With every movement the dancer made, the bells and jewels on his body had sent tantalizing rings, soft and haunting. Nagisa wiped his golden hair away from his eyes, smiling down at Rei would could do nothing but watch.

The dancer shifted his weight teasingly, and Rei’s was growing aware of the pulsing ache below his stomach. He had let out a soft sigh, which Nagisa had anticipated. He started moving his hips, putting pressure on his back side and moving forward, arching his back inward for better effect. With each movement, a chill ran through him.

He continued this achingly slow rolling motions and Rei had gritted his teeth. He watched the muscles on Nagisa’s stomach clench, how his chest dipped and the ornaments hum with each roll of his hips.

The weight of Nagisa’s body was setting fire to him in ways that he never knew possible and he found himself pushing against him, mimicking his rhythm so he could press harder and move further. Rei’s hands held Nagisa by his thighs and let the hums of sitars and flutes mask his pleading grunts.

“You are much more enthusiastic than you had originally let on, Your Grace.” Nagisa smiled as he spoke; his gaze was teasing. His own breath was in tune with his motions; slow and timed. Rei felt how his body twitched with each movement; how the muscles on his back tingled every time he rolled forward. He felt something ripple across his thighs.

 Rei sat up from the cushions suddenly, almost knocking the dancer down, but he caught his hips hard and continued to grind against him. Nagisa welcomed his actions and curved slightly, swiveling his hips in circular motions that had Rei curling forward.

He was losing himself to the pulsating sensations as Nagisa’s hips bucked against his growing firmness and found his fingers tangling themselves within the string of ornaments around his waist.

“This is different for me,” Rei said between small grunts and he let the dancer’s hands cup his face and inch closer.

“I’m sure,” He said. His breath was hot and damp. “However, I too am beginning to anticipate this.” Then he took Rei’s mouth into his.

Nagisa’s kiss was soft but firm and Rei had welcomingly taken his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced and Rei suckled on Nagisa’s lips when he recoiled to take a damp breath before kissing him furiously once again. Rei clutched at Nagisa’s robes, the small ornaments in them dangling and ringing a song that was beginning to drive him crazy. He attempted to disrobe him, but the dancer placed at hand on his, stopping his actions.

“I’m afraid that won’t do,” the dancer whispered into his mouth as he pulled away. Rei was dazed, his vision blurring more than normal, as Nagisa seemed move away from him.

“I—” Rei’s words were escaping him, but he manage to catch them eventually. “Is something wrong?” He asked. His body ached as he spoke. If they stopped now, Rei was certain that he may just collapse, but Nagisa seem to read his expression and held his cheek affectionately.

“Nothing’s wrong,” He said. “I will take care of you.” He reached over to the tray beside them where he had kept the small scented bottles all the while keeping himself seated. As he picked up a bottle, The dancer pushed Rei back down on his back and edged closer, mostly kneeling on his knees and half-sitting himself atop his pelvis. Rei hissed as he moved.

Nagisa uncapped the bottle, pouring its oily contents into the palm of his hands. He lightly rubbed them together, making his hands glisten in the candlelight. He reached behind him, and Rei let out a pained gasp when he felt Nagisa’s fingers on him. He had slipped his oily hands underneath his trousers and worked his way through the layers of underclothes until finally Rei felt the dancer’s hand on the inside of his thigh and oh, how warm and slick it was. He held there for moments that seemed like days, inching closer and closer to his pulsating core at a pace so slow that it was enough to make him cry.

He bit his lip though. He didn’t want to say a word. He didn’t want him to move faster despite knowing he needed him to. Those slow inches and the steady breaths were making his insides boil and despite the excruciating pain, he liked it. He liked how the fire in him slowly built up and how it hurt every second. He needed it to be slow and painful because he had it in his mind that the faster he went; the sooner he would have to leave. Rei’s chest tightened. He never wanted to leave. How could he have gone so long without knowing Nagisa at all?

Nagisa placed his other oily hand onto Rei’s hard stomach that grew sore from clenching. He rubbed the oil over his muscles and up his chest, making it slick. A smile spread across his face as he blew a soft breeze from his mouth; Rei’s skin prickled with goosebumps. He knew that if Nagisa had smiled at him one more time, his heart would break.

He should be furious, Rei found himself thinking. Furious at how much the boy was doing and how little. Just then, Nagisa took hold of Rei’s erection. He’s hips jumped at the sudden touch. He felt his oily hand trail down, rubbing his sensitive skin and grazing the underside of his balls. Rei’s hips were buckling now, even against the boy’s weight. As Nagisa’s hand traveled all around his pulsing stiffness, Rei had found his own hands clutching at the layers of robes on the dancer’s thighs. His knuckles went white and he was sure that Nagisa’s legs must be sore, but his expression remained unchanged.

A thumb had grazed the head of his cock. His gasps turned into moans he couldn’t hold back anymore and his whole body squirmed over the cushions. Rei couldn’t see a thing, only feel it. He could only see how Nagisa’s shoulder and elbow bobbed up and down with each patient stroke. 

Then he stopped. Rei’s lips parted, a whimper escaping his throat. He wanted to scream but he bit his lip hard and he saw Nagisa withdraw his hand from behind him.

Rei was exhausted. Nagisa reached over to the small bottle again. His chest had pounded so hard he thought he would die but he sat up. His whole body was shook. Rei wrapped his fingers around the bottle; Nagisa’s hands were slick but steady compared to his trembling ones. His vision was hazy but somehow, the dancer’s form was clear, even in the dim light. The music continued to play, muffled in the background.

His eyes trailed over to the sashes and robes around Nagisa’s waist and wondered, his breath growing thick and heavy by the moment. He had refused to remove his clothes so he wondered if he had felt anything the whole time or if he was the only one being put through fire. Rei grit his teeth, suddenly upset. He wanted to touch him too.

“Let me…” He started, but didn’t know how to finish. “Let me…” Suddenly every single word sounded foreign to him, like he had no knowledge of ever knowing how to speak. “It is… unfair.” was all Rei could muster and even then his words were slurred and unclear. The dancer seemed to understand and what happened next caught Rei by surprise.

Nagisa blushed. He sputtered. Rei held his hands tighter and closer to his chest. He felt Nagisa’s grip on the bottle loosen and eased it away from him. Rei clumsily started pouring the scented oil in his palms.

With one oily hand, he tentatively slipped underneath his robes. He waited, checking to see if the dancer would stop him. He didn’t. He extended his fingers until he touched the soft and warm surface of Nagisa’s thigh. A soft sigh escaped the dancer’s lips. Rei struggled to keep himself from rushing. He pulled him forward with his other hand wrapped around his waist. Nagisa’s knees dug into the cushions beneath him as he straightened and Rei was craning his neck to look at him from below.

His cheek was on his stomach and Rei could already hear his heart pounding. Nagisa shyly put his hands on Rei’s shoulders and he wondered what prompted his sudden bashfulness.

Feeling underneath the sashes and robes, he realized that Nagisa barely wore anything at all. Rei gently raised his hands, rubbing the oil against his hot skin that was damp with sweat. He continued this motion, rubbing circles and grazing portions of his skin that seem to vibrate under his touch. He tried to recall how the dancer had moved his hands, but all he could think about was how hard and swollen Nagisa’s dick was underneath his robes.

He knew he had reacted, but with the layers of his costume, it was difficult to tell, but perhaps that was its intention—to hide his body so he may focus on serving his patron. Perhaps that was why when Rei had begun touching him, he grew shy. Perhaps… he had never been tended to, until it was over and he was left on his own to ease his own aches. Perhaps no one had ever thought of relieving him at all.

He was suddenly furious.

Rei started to regain his senses and felt his way around Nagisa’s buttocks and edged closer to the swollen puckered bud between his cheeks. He brushed his fingers across it and smiled when Nagisa’s hips jumped. He leaned forward to kiss his stomach that glistened with sweat. It was hard, firm and shapely from the years of dance. He smelled incredible.

He worked his finger inside him. It was sudden, but Rei found it had entered easily. The oils did wonders. There was a soft hum that came from Nagisa’s throat, a sound that Rei found he loved so he pressed further, coaxing the rough walls that trembled hot against his finger. His gasps were thick and Rei loved it.

He worked another finger and still, it slipped in easily. He pumped his hand, setting a rhythm that had Nagisa dancing for him all over again. His eyes went dark and his nails dug into Rei’s shoulders. There was a distinct jingle as his body moved and bobbed up and down against his hand from the bells and ornaments on his costume. Nagisa started moving on his own, his face red with abandon as his fingers went knuckle deep. He swiveled his wrist, setting circular motions against him and Nagisa had let out a sound that was unrecognizable. A whine, a squeal—Rei didn’t know, but he loved it.

A current shot through Rei’s body, a buzz that got his heart going rabid. He may very well get addicted to this.

Nagisa’s eyes were barely open, and he could see they were wet with tears. He gave out a little cry as he curled his fingers inside him, spreading them as he did. Nagisa bucked, sweat falling from his temples. He looked as though he was about to collapse so Rei held him in place with his free arm. His hands fell from Rei’s shoulders and clutched the hem of his trousers, tugging at them.

“Your Grace…” Nagisa’s voice was barely a whisper. Rei looked at him, his whole body was shaking, greedy with anticipation.

“I…” Rei tried to speak. He knew he was never meant to go so far, to tend to him and to make him ache for him. He knew he wasn’t meant to take things further but he needed to him to say it. He needed Nagisa to tell him to stop but the dancer could only make frantic gasps.

“Please,” His eyes were dark with lust and agony dripped from his mouth. “Please, Your Grace!”

He didn’t mean for him to beg, but hearing him do so, he hastily reached for his trousers, pulling them down and grunted when he broke free. The dancer’s body twisted when Rei took his fingers away. Nagisa’s robes had formed a tent over their lower bodies and the humid air was setting fire to them. He reached and clumsily guided his stiffness to the now gaping hole underneath Nagisa’s robes.

Unable to see, he unintentionally ran his slick cock across the swollen bud and both shuddered, grunting with a type of pain that shouldn’t feel so good. Rei tried to apologize, but his tongue ran loose and Nagisa took it into his mouth, grunting and hissing into him, sucking on his tongue making Rei’s mind go wild.

Then finally, Rei slipped into him and Nagisa threw his head back, a silent scream tearing through him. It had been so easy entering him and now all he could feel were Nagisa’s walls pulsing as he slipped further in.

It _burned_. Rei couldn’t believe how much it did. It _hurt_. Fire ripped through him and he found himself gasping for air, his vision going bright and blurry. He couldn’t breathe, but then he found himself thinking that so long as this pain, this burning pleasure was there he didn’t care if he never breathed again.

Nagisa’s back arched and he fell into Rei, as if they were melting and molding into fire. He was speaking but nothing was coherent, nothing made sense. His golden fringes clung to his face that was wet with sweat. Rei reached his arms around and hugged him.

“More,” Nagisa’s whispers were barely audible, but his breath was so damp against Rei’s ear that he couldn’t ignore it. “Please—”

Rei lunged; springing forward until Nagisa was thrown back, falling onto the cushions. His arms flailed over his head and he cried as Rei grabbed his thighs, lifting him up until he sank deeper into him. Nagisa’s robes fell to his hips, exposing his throbbing erection that had been neglected.

The mere sight of him was almost impossible to bear.

The image of him dancing for others; kissing them and touching them—he hated it. He wanted to imprint himself into him, to mold him to his shape. His hands gripped his thighs; they were red and sore just as his were.

There was nothing he wanted more than to have Nagisa be his.

Rei shifted, making the dancer writhe beneath him. He began to slide out, and listened carefully to the cries Nagisa made. He forced himself focus, to slide as far as possible, and with that same agonizingly slow pace that Nagisa had treated him with, he inched back into him, feeling his walls set fire to his skin.

It was incredible. Even the thought of moving was driving him to the edge. He wasn’t going to last.

“Nagisa…” The words that fell out of Rei’s mouth were slurred and sloppy.

“Nagisa…” He tried again.

The dancer’s trembling hands reached to grab himself. Without knowing, Rei had let go of Nagisa’s thighs causing him to slam down into him. He pinned his wrists against the cushions and Nagisa’s cries were all he could hear.

Rei’s mouth moved on its own, silent words forming without his knowledge. Then he eased away from his wrists and took Nagisa, swollen and throbbing, into his hand. He pumped and the dancer had to ram his hand against his mouth to keep him from screaming at the top of his lungs.

It was difficult. It was hard to keep himself from bursting, hard to match his thrusts and pumps. Mostly it was hard to take his eyes away from Nagisa, who lay sprawled beneath him with his mouth forming words that seem to tell him to never stop.

His thrusts were clumsy and he lost his thoughts of rhythm. He began pumping hard, surging forward mindlessly. Nagisa cried words that weren’t words at all as he buried his face under his arms.

Then Nagisa’s walls clamped hard, his hips thrust upwards and he came into Rei’s hand. The pressure, the pleasure—Rei found himself losing all sense of control. He came hard soon after, as his orgasm came running in waves and he threw himself over Nagisa’s body. He fell, slipping out of him and crashing into a heaping mess.

Their bodies heaved violently, as if to regain all the air they had lost throughout. They didn’t dare move. For a time that felt like hours, they stayed like that; meshed together, tainting the cushions with oil, sweat and cum. They couldn’t take their eyes away from each other. Their hands, slick and stained, were woven together and somehow it felt as though the whole world had frozen. They couldn’t even hear the music anymore.

 It was Nagisa who spoke first.

“Rei,” he said softly. A smile crept across his face and Rei felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of taking requests, if anyone is interested? Any genre/rating/pairing would be fun! Drop me a message here or over at my tumblr!


End file.
